Two Weeks of Heaven Heaven for who?
by midori1550
Summary: Two weeks in Malibu sounds like Heaven for any guy right? Well no catch it is Heaven especially for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba who's families will be staying with Haishi Hyuuga (and his two daughters). Hinata Hyuuga his "shy" eldest daughter has a thing or two in store for these unsuspecting boys. Some ones not the same sweet little shy girl she use to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first Fanfic ever, so as usual Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but hey don't be a jerk. So I do not own Naruto obviously and the characters might be a little ooc but its my story and what I say kinda goes and updates might be irregular because i will be starting college so ya I'm sorry about that I understand the frustration of not updating b\so I will try my best so bear with me but thank you for reading Ive been wanting to wright a fanfic for years but never thought I could but I say the hell with it I'm gonna wright one so here it is so enjoy :)

"Naru-chan are you ready dear?"

"Ya mom just let me grab a couple more things and I'll be right down!", I yelled down to my mom in response as I pull on a white v-neck adjusting it over the rim of my black skinny jeans and lacing up my orange high top converse. This weekend my family and I are heading to a family friends house. Apparently my dad and this guy were good friends back in high school, but not just my family is going two of my friends families are going as well. This guy must have a huge ass house to be having this many people staying with him well it is in Malibu and you gotta have money to live there. Any way Im at least glad that my two friends we'll be there to chill with. The two friends that are gonna be there are my best friend Sasuke and Kiba and their families, I've known these guys since I was in kindergarden. I didn't like Sasuke at first, actually I hated the guy, but somewhere down the line we became best friends. And Kiba, well Kiba was always a little jerk but we got along better at first then Sasuke and I and I. Any way we'll be staying with this guy in his house for about two weeks. Im actually pretty excited, you see this guy lives in the Malibu so ya pretty stoked. Girls in bikinis, killer beaches, and sleeping 'till noon, yep a guy could get use to something like that.

"Okay mom Im pretty sure I've got everything I need" I tell my mom as I walk down the stairs to our living room.

"Okay sweetheart just put it in the back of the car, your dad and I still have to put a couple of more things and then we should be heading off" My mom replies to me while folding a few of my dads shirts. I walk outside to put my duffle bag into the trunk of our car to find it not being in our drive way. "

Huh?..HEY MOM WHERES THE CAR!?" I shout to my mom seeing as how she's still inside. I see her come out the front door with a questionable look on her face

"What-Oh ya your dad went to put gas in it, sorry honey I totally forgot, he should be right back" she says with a smile while walking back inside, probably to finish folding clothes or something. Well I've got sometime to waste might as well do something instead of just standing around. "MOM IM GOING TO SASUKE'S I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I yell to my mom as I walk into my house to drop off my duffle bag in the living room.

"Okay sweetie be back soon."

"Kay I will" I reply as I grab my black Rayban shades on my way out.

I get to Sasukes and see his mom putting a couple of bags into there black BMW 330 ci. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha, let me help you with that." I say with a smile as I walk up to help her with the heavy looking bag

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun aren't you sweet," she replies with a smile "Sasuke-chans in his room, why don't you see whats taking him so long."

"Sure thing " I walked into the Uchiha house hold, straight up the stairs walking right into Sasuke's room.

"YO Sasuke-kuuuuun~" I sing and spin around as I do to piss him off.

"Shut the fuck up you dobe" Sasukes says as he glares up at me from his laptop wearing some dark navy skinny jeans black and white vans his black rim reading glasses and a dark blue t-shirt on.

"Hahaha man it's still so easy to piss you off dude, anyway ya' ready to go man" I say while falling onto his bed.

"Ya, just gotta send this email to my brother making sure he knows that we're leaving today so he can come watch the house while we're away."

"Oh ya forgot you had a brother, so hows Itachi doing these days?"

"Good I guess" saying with a shrug "going to school, hanging out with those weirdos he calls friends an-"

"An?" I look up to see Sasuke looking down at his phone.

"Gotta text?"

"Ya its from the other idiot (meaning I'm the other idiot, ignoring that) telling us to get our gay asses ready for the time of our lives….whatever that means." He ends with rolling his eyes and putting his phone back in his pocket not even bothering to reply back to Kiba.

"Aw you know Kiba, always bullshiting around" I say finally sitting up on his bed crossing my legs.

"Ya but that guy always ends up getting us in trouble, well actually I stand corrected YOU GUYS always get ME in trouble and I end up rescuing your sorry asses, and get your feet off my bed dude!"

"ME getting YOU in trouble I would never." I say in a hurt voice while bringing my hand up to my chest.

"Ya whatever, hey so my mom was telling me this guy has a daughter about our age."

"WHAT! is my Sasuke-kun finally interested in a girl, I thought I would have to take care of you for the rest of my days!" Finally getting off his bed and holding his head in both my hands.

"Dude you're really pisses me off you know that?" He says while glaring at me and slapping my hands away from his face.

"Anyway ya my mom was telling me that my dads friend has a daughter about our age, Hinata I think was her name but any way I wanted to tell you this because I know you but probably Kiba is gonna try something stupid. So Im just telling you don't okay?

"Ya ya ya whatever man I promise I wont try anythi-….Heeey wait how do I know you won't try any-wait you're Sasuke you won't" I end snickering seeing Sasuke getting angry.

"Whatever idiot"

"Sasuke-chan are you ready!?" His moms says from downstairs

"Ya mom!"

"Well I guess I'll see you there dude" I say as I start to walk out of his room

"Ya man see you there." he replies as I see him grabbing his laptop and heading for the door

Walking back to my house which was only about a block from Sasukes, I see my dads back seeing as our car is parked back in the drive way.

"There you are Naru-chan are you ready, your dad already put your bag in the car." My mom says as she put on her shoes.

"Ya let me grab my backpack from my room."

I ran up to my room going two steps at a time doesn't hurt to get a little work out in if you can even consider a flight of stairs a "work out". I grab the blue and orange backpack from next to my bed and my phone thats laying on my bed.

"Huh hadn't even realized that I had left it here." I pick it up and see I have a text from Kiba.

Kiba:YO NARUTO MY MAN ARE YOU READY FOR AN AMZING 2 WEEKS!? Hey my mom was telling me this dude has a daughter around our age but she also said she's kinda shy though so no action for us whatever we'll find some smoking hot beach babes ;D

Kiba that perv, always looking for girls, I mean so am I but at least thats not the ONLY thing on my mind.

Walking back down I see both my parents sitting on our couch talking to one another probably waiting for me to come down.

"Hey I'm ready" telling both my parents

"Okay well you ready to go Minato?"

"Ya Im ready" my dad replies getting up from the couch helping my mom as he stood up.

"Hey dad?" "Yes Naruto?"

"Sasuke was telling me that your friend has a daughter around my age."

"Ah yes." My dad says as he looks up somewhat thoughtful.

"Her name is Hinata and I believe she's about 17 years old, you met her once when you were little" my dad ads while smiling at me.

"I did?" I say while raising one eyebrow and tilting my head slightly to the right

"Ya you too were probably 2 at the time and you guys played for a while then fell asleep, so cute." My mom added smiling at me while rubbing my head.

"Yes he also has another daughter who's around 12 I believe, I hear she's a tough little girl but answering your question yes he does, Hiashi has a daughter around your age."

"Oh okay thanks."

"Well are we all ready to go then?" My dad finally asks.

"Yep lets go!" my mom says with a cheery look gracing her face.

As we exit our house my dad locking it behind him and getting into our families car we begin to pull out of the drive way. As this happens I get a strange feeling about these next two weeks.

"Man this is sure gonna be the longest two weeks of my life." i say to no one in general.

"You say something sweetheart?" my mom asks while turning in the passengers seat to look at me.

"Uh no sorry just thinking out loud." Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly being caught talking to my self.

"Oh okay then" my mom finishes with a loving smile.

Yep gonna be a long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…if you're still with me :)

"Naru-chan, honey wake up, look we're almost there! We're by the ocean. Wake up."

I groaned slightly, being waken up from my peaceful slumber in the back of the car.

"Wha'd you say mom?" I mumbled back while taking one of my head phones out of my right ear. Also realizing that my left leg is completely numb, and my neck is somewhat sore from sleeping in an awkward position against the car window.

"I said we're almost there look!" My mom points out to the drivers side of the window, where my dad is sitting. And there it is the ocean.

Crystal blue as it could be. I gaped out the window, probably looking like a fish with the way my mouth opened and closed. But I couldn't help it, the ocean was just so beautiful. I could see waves crashing onto the shore from where are car was. I rolled down my window, taking in the biggest breath of air that I could. Amazing. It smelled like the beaches I had been to as a kid but, better some how. Like the air was its on brand of perfume that was bought from some expensive department store. The whole scene was completely breath taking. The sky with its big white fluffy clouds that loomed over and the tall palm trees the shot into the sky, trying to touch the inevitable.

"Wow. So this is Malibu hu, and people get to see this everyday…..damn." I said to no one in general.

"Isn't is beautiful Naru-chan? And we get to stay here for two weeks!" My mom almost shouting to me and my dad as she looked back and fourth between the two of us. She looked so innocent like a kid on Christmas morning, with the biggest and brightest smile plastered on her face.

"Hahaha yes we do Kushina." Replied my dad with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Are you making fun of me Minato!?" my mom asked with a pout. Yep, just like a child.

"Hahaha no no, you just look cute thats all." replied my dad with another cool smile on his face, this time turning his head slightly in her direction.

I could tell we were getting closer to our destination. More and more houses were starting to appear along the side of the road, and even down the side roads we passed. The more we drove and the higher up we went the bigger the house became as well.

"Oh my goodness Minato, look at these houses. What did you say your friend did for a living?"

"He is the founder and owner of an International Trading Corp., or something like that."

"Well what ever he does, he sure makes good money that for sure. Good for him." My mom finished her statement with a content smile on her face.

I don't think I've ever really seen a time when my parents were not happy to be honest. Maybe a good handful of times but it never really lasted. My parents are just really happy people and I guess I should be really thankful for that. My mom is absolutely beautiful, with her long red hair cascading down her back. Bright shinning eyes sitting on her round face, always seeing the beauty in everything. My dad is be no means ugly either. I hear from my mom that in high school he was very popular, with girls and guys. He was just one of those guys that every one wanted to know and be friends with. It must be true because my dad is a pretty cool guy I guess, always looking like he can handle anything that life throughs at him. For the most part I look like him. I've got his blonde hair and bright blue eyes (the lady killer :3) and so far it looks like I've got the hight thing as well. Im about 6'0 ft tall my dad being 6'2. My mom on the other hand is around 5'4 not tall but not short. But back to basics.

"I think we have one more mile to go and we'll be there."

"Ya!" I shout to my dad leaning forward to look at him.

"Yep we just have to keep going up this hill and it should be the house at the end."

"Awesome, cuz I sure as hell need to stretch. My damn leg is killing me!"

"Naruto! Language please!" my mom scolded looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly

Looking down at my phone, for the first time since I had woken up. But nothing. I thought at least Kiba would have texted me by now. Probably asleep, I thought to my self. It was a long drive, at least four and half hours. I knew for sure Sasuke was asleep, that guy falls asleep on any car ride longer than an hour. His been doing that since we were little. I used to draw on him hahaha. Hey! Don't pass out when there's maker about. Thats what I say, but then he do the same to me in class. I would end up walking around school with either a mustache or penis on my face, sometimes both, that dick. The worst would be when he gave me huge dark black eye brows, or just ONE big one.

"And we're here family" my dad said pulling into what was the most amazing drive way I had ever seen. And sitting at the end was what I thought was the most beautiful house, no, scratch that mansion that I had ever seen. This thing looked straight out of a movie. Two stories with big beautiful spanish style windows all around, the whole house was a warm soft orange color. Palm trees lined the drive way pulling up into a horse shoe one. In the middle was an amazing water fountain with 5 layers of pools on it, the middle shooting out water that landed into the adjacent pool beneath it. Now in the drive way of this amazing palace sat two cars, I white Range Rover, and a black C class Mercedes. Each beautiful on it's own. And here was our little family car, a silver Honda Civic, but hey, this little car is the best little car ever! We parked and got out, all three of us still marveling at the house. My dad gave a low whistle

"Man, didn't think it would be this big."

Pulling up behind us was Sasuke's families car, a black Escalade. Jumping out first was Kiba…..KIBA?! What the hell was Kiba doing with Sasuke? Next to come out was Sasuke. I could tell he was still tired and probably had just woken up. Kiba on the other hand was looking all around, amazement clearly on his face.

"Yo Kiba what are you doing with Sasuke?" I asked the stunned boy as I slightly jogged up to him.

"…" no response.

"Kiba! What are you doing with Sasuke?"

"….." again, nothing.

"KIBA!"

"Hu wha" he finally said turning to face me while still looking up at the house.

"I said what are you doing with Sasuke, wheres your mom?"

"Oh that well ya' see we were getting ready to go and my mom got called into work and she tried telling them that she had taken it off but they said it was an emergency. So I called Sasuke and asked if I could go with him. So I got to ride with Sasucakes the whole way!" he ended with a spin and going up to hug Sasuke. But Sasuke still being tired and him also being a grumpy person when he wakes up glared at him.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me."

"Damn dude! just tryin' to give you some sugar but fuck you too."

I sighed, why are we friends with Kiba…any way. While those to were going back and fourth, I noticed a man walking down towards us. He was wearing a fine black suite that fit him like a glove. His long hair, which I noticed he had, was pulled back into a low pony tail on the nape of his neck. As he came closer I could hear the clicking of his shoes as his heels hit the drive way.

"Ah you made it. Welcome old friends, it's so good to see you." the man spoke with such elegance, I felt like a bum just being in his presence

"Sorry about my attire I just got back from a mee-AH!"

"Hiashi! Long time no see." My dad walked up to him in the middle of his sentence to go up and hug him.

"Hahaha nice to see you to Minato. You still look the same." The man accepted the hug after almost being thrown down by it better than I had thought.

"I see you made it here with out any trouble yes?"

"Ya everything was fine, just a long ride, hahaha just tired from sitting"

"Ya it can be tired some. Ah Fugaku!" Haishi said walking up to Sasuke's dad.

"Hiashi good to see you." this time a hand shake followed by a hug.

"Well now that everyone is here why don't we finish this reunion inside shall we?" suggested Haishi.

"Yes that sounds wonderful!" said by mine and Sasuke's moms surprisingly.

And with a smile he gestured all of us into his beautiful house.

"Let the two weeks start."

"What was that dude?" Kiba asked looking to me.

"Uh nothing, lets go come on."

Sorry for the long wait….if anyone is reading this but if you are thank you so much I really appreciate it ^o^ any way I don't own the characters (obviously) so ya until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I still own nothing, not the characters, the songs, the house I made up because it sounds amazing but no sadly I do not own it T^T

P.S. I am so sorry I take such a long time with my updates but like I said in the begging I am a college student so Im kinda busy. So if you're still with me thank you so much I truly appreciate it, I've never done anything like this before and I have always wanted to so thank you 3.

So on with the story…..

"Wow" I sighed out as I entered the magnificent house, that we were getting to stay at for free for two whole weeks.

"Damn, people really live like this? Shit dude." Kiba said walking in front of me.

"What did you expect the guy is letting three families stay here, I figured it be this big…if not bigger", Sasuke replying to both of our reactions on the house.

"Please, make your selves at home." Mr Hyuua said while gesturing his arm to the area which I guessed was the living room.

"Hiashi, your house is simply beautiful, I don't think I could ever get over it." My mom said as she toke a seat next to Sasuke's mom, who nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you, but to me it's just my house, after the first week it was done being built I got use to its size. The house I lived in previously was big, but nothing compared to this. I wanted something that I could invite guest over and entertain, and with both my daughters getting older I figured they would want to bring people over as well." He ended his sentence with a calm smile towards the whole group.

The rest of the talking was done by the adults, mostly Sasuke's and my dad. The three of us just kinda drowned their talking out and started our own conversation.

"Yo dude, I can't believe this is where we're going to be staying though." Kiba said with this excited grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Ya it is pretty cool, I could live like this everyday and never get bored I mean look at this place. I've seen pictures of houses like this but never really been inside of one y'know." I glanced around while saying the last part.

"Me too, but I like that the beach is just right down the hill, and it looks like a private one." Sasuke said with a pleasant smile on his face. Wow, he must really be excited. I hardly ever see him smile it's usually a smirk, but no, he is actually smiling.

"Oh man the beach dude, you know what that means?" Kiba said crossing his arms and getting this perverted smile on his face.

"Kiba I already told you in the car, I don't want you getting us in deep shit." Sasuke said returning to his usually glare, but this time toward Kiba.

"What!? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Fine then, what were you going to say Kiba?"

"Girls in bikinis."

*Sigh* "Okay so Naruto, you better watch this idiot." Sasuke said glancing back at me.

"WHAT!? Why me?"

"Because you and butthead over there are always getting me into trouble. But not this time, oh no, I plan to enjoy this vacation and get the most out of it."

"Girls in bikinis?"

"Kiba shut the fuck up."

"Hey you can't possibly tell me that you're not even slightly interested, dude these girls aren't like the ones back home. No. These are Malibu girls, a whole different breed of chicks dude. Come on Sasuke you have to be a little curious….Unless you're, OMG you and Naruto. I knew it dude you guys are WAY to close for guys I just kne-"

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Sasuke and I both shouted at the same time to that prevented idiot.

"Boys is everything okay?"

We turned around to notice that everyone was looking in our direction.

"Uh ya everythings good, Kiba just said something dumb hahaha." I gave my mom a nervous smile.

"Okay just try to keep it down okay sweetheart?" my mom said, not really sure what to think just happened.

"Ya sure thing mom, sorry." I replied scratching the back of my head kinda of embarrassed.

"You too Sasuke, I expect you to behave." Sasuke mom said to him.

"Yes, sorry mom."

The both of us turned back to glare at Kiba. Oh if only looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"So speaking of your daughters Haishi where are they, I haven't Seen Hinata, since she was a baby. I also hear you have another little one." Asked my dad.

All three of us listening in on their conversation once again.

"Yes, my little one Hinabi, she's 12 at the moment, and Hinata is 17 going on 18. She was out late last night so she's still asleep, but Hinabi is upstairs let me go get her, excuse me." Haishi said getting up and heading up stairs and around a corner.

So Hinata is 17 going on 18, she is our age, I thought she might be a little older or younger.

Just then Haishi returned with a young girl in tow.

She had long dark brown hair and the same eyes as her father, her face was somewhat round and she had a cute upturned nose (not like a pig but more like a pixie noes). She was wearing a white collard shirt tucked into a dark red skirt with a pair of black flats with gold bows on top.

"This is my youngest, Hinabi." Haishi said introducing the young girl.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet all of you" she said while she smiling this dazzling smile that should have been on an advertisement for toothpaste or something like that.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you Hinabi, your father has told us a lot of good things about you." Sasukes mother said smiling back to the young girl.

After that Hinabi joined the conversation talking to all the other adults like she was one of them. This girl talked with such eloquence, sitting with her back straight and firm. Nodding when appropriate and smiling often when every someone asked her a question.

But then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking down the stairs.

A girl, and not just any girl by the looks of it.

By the time she was half way down Kiba had noticed her as well, and Sasuke being curious as to what we were looking at noticed as well.

"Dude I think thats her, Hinata." Kiba said elbowing me in my side.

Her dark hair was up in a high messy bun with a white ribbon lazily tied around it. She had black thick rimmed glasses on her heart shaped face bringing attention to her round pearl eyes. She was wearing a white tank top that was showing her b-b-bo-belly button and a grey jacket over. She had on a pair of small black short with pink pipping on the sides and a pair of dark brown ugg boots. As she got to the bottom I noticed she had head phones in her ears and was looking down at the phone they were connected to.

By this time almost everyone noticed her presence, especially Kiba who was practically drooling. I can't say that I wasn't either, this girl was hot, beautiful. I looked back over to Sasuke…was that a blush on his face? Sasuke Uchiha blushing, oh man Im gonna use that later.

"In the Vegas lights where villains spend the weekend" She sang as she walked to our group doing a little dance.

It seemed like she hadn't even noticed us yet.

"Hinata." Haishi said to his daughter that was indeed Hinata

"5,4,3,2,1 more time." Again she sang while doing her little dance walk.

"Hinata!"

Still nothing.

"HINATA HYUUGA!"

"WHAT! What do you want?! You scared the crap out of me dad, jeez you want me to have a heart attack?" She finally responded taking out one of her headphones.

"Hinata we have company, remember I told you they would be here today, and that you needed to be presentable?" He said with some slight irritation in his voice.

"Oooooh right right, ya I remember now…soooo that's today?"

"YES HINATA THAT'S TODAY."

She slowly turned around to finally look at all of us, her little sister giggling in the process obviously finding this whole situation amusing.

Staring at every one in an almost horror shock, her eyes widened. Looking down at herself now noticing her attire, then turning back to her dad once more who gave her a look like "Ya they can see you and yes they saw your little dancing show, so go on and introduce your self".

Finally turning back toward us opening her mouth to utter two words that I and everybody else will remember as Hinata Hyuugas first words to us.

"Oh shit."

Thanks for reading sorry if it seems OOC but it is my story….so ya this is how I want it it and if you do not find it appealing you may stop reading :) no one is forcing you to read it. Unless they are then you need some help O.O


End file.
